a nalu story
by lydia.sawtell
Summary: lucy has gotten stronger since the grand magic games but what happends when she goes on a job with natsu? yer i know the summary and title suck but i do hope you read review and enjoy love you long time. peace!


**HAY GUYS THIS IS JUST A SMALL ONE-SHOT I DID BECAUSE I CANT SEEM TO GET MY OTHER CHAPTERS FOR THE OTHER STORY I AM WRIGHTING AND IM SICK YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS NOT VERY FUN WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT SO I HOPE YOU LIKE ENJOY.**

Its been two years since the grand magic games and i have been training like mad. I lost all my fights an got bet up pretty bad (its not that im scared of getting hert) but i just think i can do beter so at this very momment I am in the guilds training room betting the shit out of a punching bag. I kept punching it some more when I herd a ripping noise _'o crap'_ I thought to my self I split the bag in two one half on the floor and the other still hanging. I some how shooked my self (and every one in the room) I looked around at there shooked faces I could'nt help but show a slight giggle. I stood there thinking for a second. _'I know i have to pay for it but who do I give the money too' _thinking about it started to hert my brain and piss me off. I didnt know what to do untell i herd a small blue cats voice.

"luceeeeee"

I herd him yell I sighed and terned aroud.

"what is it happy" I said with a small smile on my face

"can you tell natsu im going on a job with wendy and charls" I nodded

And all I could hear ways him flying of saying yay. I smiled to my self _'crazy cat'_ I thought as I terned back to the broken punching bag. I let out a big sigh "I guess I well go give the money to gramps." I mummbled to my self walking up the stairs to his office. I knoked on the door and walked in

"hello my child" gramps greted with a friendly smile

" hi gramps" I replied.

I walked over to him and gave him some money it was only 300 hundred jewel but it should do. he gave me a puzzeld look when taking the money

"my child what is this for"

he asked I started to scrach the back of my neck.

"well...I...um... I kind of split a punching bag in two and I didnt know who I should give the money to so I came to you"

I replied with a small smile. his face started to tern into shock I giggled.

"h-how did you split a punching bag in two"

he asked

"how eles I punched it"

he sat in is chair and masarged his temples

"you have gotting stronge my child just dont work your self to hard, now i have to get on with my work thank you for telling me and if something like that happens again you can just come and give the money to me"

"ok master I will do that see you around"

a yelled leving his office.

* * *

Later that day I was sitting at my normel seat at the bar drinking a vanilla milk shake when I herd my name being called

"luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

I terned around to see natsu

"hay natsu"

I greted

"im bored can we go on a job"

he said sounding like a child

"o that reminds me"

I said thinking for a second. natsu looked at me confused

"happy told me to tell you that he went on a job with wendy and charles"

I told him a blush started to come over his face.

"so it well just be the two of us"

he asked now it was my tern to have a puzzeld look on my face.

"what about erza and gray?"

I asked

"well you see.."

he started

"gray went out with juvia and erza went on a s-class job with mira"

_'no wonder she was not hear'_

"ok then i guess its just us"

I said wih a small smile on my face. we walked over to the request bored and looked for a job.

"hay natsu how about this one"

I asked showing him it was to capther some bandits the reward was 30.00000$ jewel

"i think there riping them selfs off but that means its a good thing for us I think"

I said under my breth

"o well I want to get some action lets go show mira"

he yelled out running around me like I was a sheep and he was the sheep dog. I pulled him by is scarf and he droped to the ground

"arnt you forgeting something"

I asked him he sat on the ground thinking he looked up at me and shrugged

"miras not hear who are we going to show it to"

I said giving him a playful tap on his head

"should we go show gramps"

he asked for once he said something that wasnt stupid

"um yer I guess thats the next thing but when I was in his office he said he was busy with his work"

natsu had by this time picked him self off the ground

"what where you in his office for"

he asked me with a smile

"did you get in trouble"

"AS IF THATS JUST YOU...I was just in there giving some money because I punched a punching bag in half"

natsu stoped and looked at me as we where walking to masters office

"y-you brock a punching bag by just punching it no magic"

he asked

"no magic"

I replied and kept walking I stoped in front of masters office KNOCK! KNOCK! I banged at the door

"ah lucy,natsu come in"

he said with a warm smile

"lucy you didnt brake another punching bag did you"

"no master me and natsu just wanted to go on a job and mira isnt hear so we didnt know who to go to so we came hear"

he nodded and we gave him the job and walked out the door

"be carefull you two"

I herd him say as we walked down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

We finaly got to the trian station natsu was sick just by looking at it I had to drag him on to the train. It must have looked stupid we found our sets and sat down natsu looked worse then usaul.

"l-lucy"

I herd him start talking

"yer what is it"

I asked he face started to go a bright red

"c-can.. I ..rest ..my.. head.. on.. your.. lap"

he managed to mummble out I was shocked. but some what happy he never had asked me of this befor I could feel the blood rushing to my cheaks

"u-um shore"

I said terning my head so he didnt see my red cheaked face

"thanks"

he said with a week smile and he slowly put his head down on my lap. not to long after he fell asleep and this was about the time when my train of thought started to kick in and quistions started to fill my head _'what was that about?' 'he has never asked me to do that befor?' 'could he like me?' 'no way natsus to dense' 'but what if his not?' 'what if he does like me?' _it was starting to drive me crazy I tried to shake them off but it didnt work. this went on for all most four hours natsu (the lukey one) was still fast asleep it was 9:00 pm now and we still have about three more hours to go of hell. I put my arm on the window sill and put my chen in my parm and watched what ever there was going past the window. The stars did look very pretty. like dimonds in the sky I giggled at what I just thought silly me. Another 5 miniets had past and I could feel the lids of my eyes starting to shut it only took me a couple seconds and I was fast asleep.

* * *

We finaly got off of the train and made our way to a hotle for the night. It was really quit so I terned the tv on the big bang toeroy was on that show all ways got a good giggle out of me. I was so into the show that i didnt see natsu had jumped into bed I gave a quick smile then terned the tv down so he could get a better sleep. I should be getting to sleep to so i terned of the tv and jumped into bed across from natsu and drifted back to sleep. It was morrning and I was hungry so I went to go and get so food but something was stoping me from doing that. A pink-haired boy with oxan eyes and a scally looking scarf (a.k.a natsu) had creept up into my bed he had his own why did her get in with me then my thoughts started to go crazy again the thought of him likeing me was the one that I was thinking of the most. *humf* guess I beter try and get out but every time I tryied his grip around my wast got tighter and my checks got redder

"dont go my teddy bear"

I herd him say was he still sleeping. I poked his face to see if he was awake or not but he just hugged me tighter maybe a little to tight

"ek"

I said man he was strong now what am I ment to do. I sat there thinking of what I could possible do I guess I have to wake him up

"natsu..natsu come on wake up...NATSU!"

I ended up shouting at him damm he likes his sleep

"lucy i dont want to let you go your my big fluffy teady bear"

he grogerly said I was shore he was still asleep I poked him once more nothing still asleep. Was he dreaming about me that makes me happy and my cheeks where starting to go red again

"lucy what are you doing in my bed"

I herd him say this time I new he was awake

"THIS IS MY BED"

I shouted at him *humf* I thought I could teaes him a little

"so did you have any dreams last night"

I asked his face lit up and so did his cheaks he looked so cute like that WAIT WHAT NATSUS MY BEST FRIEND I CANT BE THINKING LIKE THAT or could I. yer I do like him but do I like him like that he makes me feel speciel but still does it mean I like like him. I sat there trying to feguer out what my feelings where towards him and I said that I had a crush on him hes just to damm cute. after about five minits I asked

"what was your dream about"

"u-um nothing lets go get some food im hungry"

he replied jumping out of the bed and into the bath room to put his cloths on i couldnt help but smile.

* * *

We walked down the stairs and into the cafe I got pankcakes and natsu...well being natsu he got bacon and eggs for ten people. At that point in time natsu had all ready finished his and was trying to pick things off mine but i kept slaping his hand away every time he tried to get some

"mine"

I said out loud wile slapping his hand away once again. I finished

"luce you where going to slow I thought you might have needed some help to finish"

he said that with his big toothy grin I could help but smile

"lets just go"

I replide. we walked to the person the had requsted the job he told us that the bandits userly hang out in a club in the middle of the froest waiting for people to walk by so that they can still things off of them. we left the house that he lived in and looked through the forest I was finding it boring and im pretty shore natsu found it boring to so I thought it might be fun to teass him a litttle.

"so natsu.. I herd you talking in your sleep"

I told him walking on i hidden path

"y-yer what was I saying?"

his face was bright red like this morrning. I seen the place we where looking for in the distinces.

"o nothing much just that I was a big teddy bear and that you didnt want to let me go"

I said running of like a child and leving him the shoked at what I just said but now my face was bright red. I walked up to the club and all ready there where people out there wanting to take some thing from me I smirked at them natsu running up from behind me.

"so.. are..these the guys we have to bet up"

he said out of breth.

"yep"

I replide to him with a smile

"im all fired up"

I said running at them hitting them with my wip

"thats my line"

was all I herd from him I smiled

"open gate of leo,vergio and gemini past through the gate"

as I said that three of my spirit poped up in diffrent colerd smoke

"can you three bet the crap out of this guys"

I asked of them they all went to kick some ass

"rore of the fire dragon"

is what I herd from natsu wile he bernt down the club and what ever was inside I giggled

"gemini tern into juvia"

I yelled at them and they did what they where told _'i have all ways wonder how many spirits i could go up to and half of them had all ready been cleared out b.t.w there are like 500 of them so now there 250 lets see'_ as gemini being juvia there was water and with water i new what other spirt i could call apone.

"open gate of the water berer aquarius pass through the gate"

I yelled to know one in perticuler and she poped up in dark blue smoke

"I see your as grumpy as ever but u know what if you dont wash me and natsu away i well see if i can get your boyfrind to come and fight"

I said that hoping that she would'nt wash us away.

"yes please"

she yelled out with a diffrent change of caricter I sighed I hope I still have enough magic power to have five spirts helping. I said the same words with diffrent name. every one was fighting so was I but I lost my wip some where. So I had to use my fist. only 50 where left it realy didnt take to long maybe 30 minits but i could feel my magic power draning.

* * *

We had finaly finished and as soon as we did all my spirt friends reternd back to the spirt world

"natsuuuuu did you see that i had five spirits helping me and I was fighting"

I yeled out to him running over to him

"yer i did your the strongest most kind loving beautiful girl i know. i love you"

He covered up his mouth relizing what he just said the blood rushed to my chicks and same with him well his hole face was red

"I-I love you too"

I mummbled under my breth but I knew he could hear me loud and clear and not to long after all I could see was black.

"what what happend"

I said to my self sitting up in a bed

"The last thing I remember was me and natsu fighting of some bandits"

I said still talking to my self.

"luceeeeee your awake"

natsu said jumping on top of me giving me a hug

"you had me so worreid"

he said looking me in the eyes

"Im sorry. um what happend"

I asked.

"after we bet up the bantits and we um"

his face started to go red.

"told each other that we loved each other you past out from using to much magic energy I had to call lissana and elf-man too help me take the banits back an get the money along with you after we where done with that I brought you back hear and you have been sleeping ever since"

my eyes lit up he did that all because off me.

"im sorry"

I said

"what for"

he asked

"for all that trouble"

"lucy dont worry it wasnt any trouble now lets go to the guild I want to show them all some thing and you have to come"

he told me so we slowly walked to the guild and as we entered I herd a lot of lucy your ok's and we where so worried every one pilled me in hugs. I finaly got out of all the hugs ad natsu draged me over to where he was standing he looked me in the eyes and all I felt was his warm lips on mine they fit perfectly I could hear all the woops and chears from behind me. after about 30 seconds we had to brake gasping for air red was all over my face I terned around to see that gray was now kissing juvia but that is a hole another story.

**HAY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT ITS NOT ALL THAT GOOD SO IM SORRY ABOUT THAT AND IF IM UP TO IT I MIGHT DO THE GRAY X JUVIA AS MY NEXT ONE-SHOT HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YOU LONG TIME. PEACE!**

**~LYDIA**


End file.
